nauto the power of the hawk
by donovan123456789
Summary: this is the story of what would have happened if naruto had had a teacher when he was younger but more importantly someone who accepted him. on hold


Author's notes.

This is a response to rexadas the fox saga. I took this challenge as my first Fic so it cold be good or bad…enjoy.

Sincerely,

donovan123456789

(Disclaimer I do not own naruto)

Naruto Uzumaki! The Power of the Hawk.

On a normal day in Konoha a little boy was walking home, he was 6 years old; 4'5" had blond spiky hair and wore an orange jumpsuit. He had blue eyes and a sad smile on his face although the most obvious feature had to be the whisker like birth marks on his face. His name was Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was having a good day...for once. He had even got decent food from a vender today. Once again he was walking home when he heard a voice behind him "help, the demon brat stole my goods!" the vendor shouted but Naruto was already running away. There was a mob behind him as he ran. He had already dropped the food. Now he was just about out of energy and thinking oh man what should I do as he slowly collapsed on the training field.

Naruto woke and wondered where he was. Then he remembered what had happened. While he was wondering why he wasn't in pain he looked around and saw that he was at the training ground under a tree. Then he heard a sound and looked over. "Well it looks like your finally awake" said a man with black hair and a leaf head band on that covered the top of his head and black eyes. They made it look like he had no pupils. They looked sickly but kind and he was pale but had a smile on his face.

He wore a Jonin vest and blue ninja pants and he had a katana on his back. "Um, where are the people that were chasing me?" Naruto asked. "Well wouldn't it be more polite to introduce yourself first the man asked. "Sorry my name's Naruto, what's yours?"

"Well my name's Gekko Hayata, Jonin of Konohagakure No Sato and to answer your previous question, they left when I told them to and now here's a question for you. "Why were they chasing you?" Naruto looked down and told Gekko they were chasing him because they thought he stole their bread. But he quickly explained that he had bought it. When Gekko said nothing Naruto assumed Gekko wanted him to leave so he stood up and started to walk away but then something happened. Gekko said "why are you leaving?" "Naruto asked isn't that what you wanted?" "No, I was just training, you can stay and watch if you want." Naruto wasn't used to kind people. So he wasn't sure if he could believe Gekko so he just sat down and watched as Gekko began his training.

As Naruto watched he couldn't help but admire the skill Gekko illustrated. This guy was no joke. About an hour after he had started, Naruto asked the question that had been tempting him to ask Gekko since he had drawn his sword but Naruto feared that he knew the answer. After few seconds curiosity got the better of him and he shouted loudly " can you teach me that!"

The question startled Gekko. So when he didn't answer Naruto took it as a no. He just looked down and whispered "never mind, it was stupid to ask." As he was saying this Gekko told him to stop. "Before I can answer, you must ask yourself one question ." "If I teach you the way of the sword, what would you do with the knowledge and techniques?" so when he was about to answer, gekko said before you answer you must really think about it. What naruto did next surprised him a lot he stood up smiled and said I would use it to protect my precious people.

Now this was not what gekko expected so when he said this he just smiled and thought "_well it looks like I've found someone too teach my skills to." _What he said was that it was a good reason and I will teach you to wield a sword so for the next 4 hours Gekko explained how to care for a blade and the correct way to sharpen it. When Naruto asked when he would get his own sword Gekko laughed and said well aren't you eager but sadly you wont get you own sword for a wile yet. Not until I deem it ok. Ok?

He muttered ok and they continued the lecturer and after it was done he gave him a blank sword so he could practice with the whetstone tonight then they started to figure out a schedule for training and the schedule was this everyday after school come for training weekdays, weekends he was to spend 5 hours studying any subject he wanted the reason he gave for this is he will not train an idiot. As Naruto was about to leave Gekko said this "and if I ever catch you warring another orange jumpsuit I will never train you again." So on his way home he bout new clothes.

6 Years later

It was the finial day at the academy this year and for Naruto's class it was also the day for the graduation exam. This year Naruto hoped to finally graduate to genin. He was wearing a midnight blue shirt with orange flames on the bottom and a dark red jacket with a blue spiral on the back, he also wore dark blue medical tape rapt from his palm to his elbow and had black fingerless gloves on, he also wore black shinobi style pants and blue sandals and a sword was slung across his back its scarab was black with blue flames on the bottom the blade was a mastery in its self it was two feet long and had a slight curve to it and it had 6 seals carved in its blade 2 for strength not to break 2 for it to stay sharp and 2 if he puts chakra in the blade it helps regulate and keeps it from exploding from chakra over load.

At his turn he preformed well only using part of his abilities so when the part came for the bushin he said the hokage has given me permission to perform a different version of the clone technique. Here is the letter of say so he said before Mizuke said something and handed them a piece of paper. They read it and nodded for him to continue. He then proceeded to focus chakra and then he said wind style wind clone jutsu when Iruka herd this his eyes widened and thought _but that's the…_but was cut off when he herd the clones and naruto say so do I pass?

End notes: so do u like and I do not no when I will update. Review please!

Peace out all


End file.
